The Source of Power
by Tebolizer
Summary: Sanji and Usopp were shopping to restock their ship's supply of food when their conversation resulted with a certain newfound determination in Usopp's mind, the kind of determination that would later greatly influence the future. (Starts pre-time skip)


**A/N:** Greetings! XD Thank you so much for reading this story. It's actually something that randomly popped in my head. Sanji and Usopp are close friends, hehe. I saw them dancing together once and it's just cute, their friendship. XD

Enjoy~

* * *

Yellow. This banana was really yellow. Usopp wondered for a brief second whether the market added food colouring to the bananas, because he wouldn't want to buy one if they did.

But then again, this was the grandline. What's so suspicious of an overly yellow banana? Over their journey, he had seen more bizzare looking fruits. The overly yellow banana certainly passed as normal. The price was friendly, too.

It went into the basket.

"Sanji, when do you usually shave?"

"... That's quite the random question."

Sanji was right beside him, picking at overly red apples. So the apples' color was overly vivid, too. Now that he looked around, all the other fruits were very vividly colored.

"Well?" Usopp asked.

"Every morning, when I take a shower," Sanji answered. The apple he was holding looked redder than the others, if that was even possible.

"Why is your stubble black when your hair is blonde?" Usopp asked. He started looking at the grapes. How very purple.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sanji retorted, now moving over to the tangerines. Wait, they already had tangerines growing on the ship. But still, the colors of it strongly reminded Sanji of Nami. His dear Nami-swan. Ahh, the tangerines had such a beautiful vivid orange color, just like her hair.

"Stop staring at the tangerines, Sanji," Usopp said. "Your face is starting to look deformed. And yet happy. Please don't tell me what you're thinking right now, I don't need to hear it. Nope."

"The heck did you just say?" Sanji grumbled, being snapped back to reality.

"We still need eggs. Where are the eggs..." Usopp muttered, moving on while ignoring Sanji's remark.

"Idiot, I know you were insulting me," Sanji said while following behind Usopp. "And stop buying eggs just to let them go bad, smell bad, and inedible. It's a waste of food."

"What can I say? Bad eggs are one of my weapons. It's not like I can fight head on like the rest of you guys." He muttered the last part. Sanji could still hear it.

Sanji sighed. It's a waste of food, but was his bestfriend's means of survival. Such a troubling life dilemma...

"Maybe if I grew a stubble, I could be as strong as you." Usopp chuckled.

Sanji laughed at the logic. "Yeah, right. Maybe you should grow a stubble. It really is my source of power."

"Your source of power is your stubble!" Ussop exclaimed, shock.

"Of course not, you idiot," Sanji muttered.

"All this time, your source of power was your stubble!"

"I never said such a thing!"

"But you did. Just a few seconds ago."

"Well, it was a joke!" Sanji turned red with embarrassment. Or at least, Usopp thought it was embarrassment. It really was plain hot-headedness and temper. (And a pinch of embarrassment, Usopp insisted)

Usopp was then convinced that he just had to grow a stubble or the like.

**2 years later, at the strawhat's reunion on the Sunny...**

He did it. Usopp had grown a goatee mightier than Sanji's stubble. Hah. He can't wait to brag about it in front of his face. Usopp's source of power was now stronger than his friend's. He really can't wait to show it off.

If only Sanji wasn't covered in the blood of his enormous nosebleed and was conscious in the first place. How was he supposed to brag to an unconscious man?

Usopp started poking at Sanji's face, willing him to wake up.

And then something hit him:

Sanji had grown his stubble.

Plus a moustache.

* * *

**A/N: **Done~

Simple and light, that's that.

I like conversation scenes. I mean, scenes where they just do some small talk about random stuffs, just like how friends would chat about all sorts of stuff. But you don't have much of those scene in the manga, because the story needs to progress.

That's why fanfictions exist! XD

Should I make a oneshot collection about one piece character's simply interacting with each other?

Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
